An Nimh Milse
by madefornight
Summary: "I am here to protect you" "Bullshit, protecting me has nothing to do with it." "Of course it doesn't. You are the first of his last five victims to realize this fact." "So?" "So you might just be the one who survives." (Sherlock/Oc) Post Reichenbach
1. Summary

Darcy is dreading going to her brothers graduation, which is proving to be as dull as she originally thought. Between her boredom and her sisters' misbehaving's this day couldn't possibly get any worse.

Or so she thinks.

Little does she know there is a world-class serial killer in attendance and hunting him is the world's only Consulting Detective. When the killer strikes, Darcy, in an act of misguided bravery, comes to Sherlock's rescue.

That's where everything changes. For the life of Sherlock Holmes has swallowed her into its shadows and escape is unachievable. Soon Darcy will be forced to decide between reuniting with her family or saving their lives, even if that means giving up her own.


	2. The Little Bird

The sun was bright as she opened her eyes. Around her the tall grass of the meadow her family frequented swayed in the wind as it towered to the sky. She could hear the giggles of her family a few feet away as they played tag. She sat up from her bed of grass and watched them for a moment. Momma was chasing Daddy around the tree, she was it. Sheila was standing a few feet away watching. She was still too little to really play but she had the biggest smile on her face anyway. Fallon had climbed the tree to get away from being tagged but now that Daddy was it he easily reached up and tagged his foot.

Darcy watched them for a few more moments before lying back down in the grass. Above her the clouds made shapes and as she watched them, the shapes seemed to make a story. The story of a little blue bird that's feathers weren't as bright as the rest. The other blue birds made fun of her and then left her out of the games they played. Soon the blue bird stopped caring about what games the others played, she was happy in her solitude. Eventually her feathers turned brighter and the other birds started to invite her to play with them but they were too late.

The little bird had stopped caring.

"Have a good first day at school," her mother kissed Sheila on the forehead and turned to Fallon. "Do you even brush your hair?" She sighed trying to tame his orange locks.

Fallon grinned, "Nope."

She rolled her eyes before turning to Darcy and the look appeared on her face. The- I'm sorry for moving for the fifth time since you were four-look. The- Please don't hide away inside your shell this time -look. The- I'm afraid you'll never make friends –look. Even at nine Darcy understood the look and it made her stomach turn.

"How are you feeling?" she asked crouching down in front of her eldest daughter.

Darcy shrugged, "Fine."

"You'll do great," she said pushing the dark red strands of hair from the little girls face. "You'll have tones of friends and be really happy here."

Until we move again, Darcy thought but gave her mom a smile. "Okay Momma."

"THE BUS!" Sheila squealed next to them. "Momma, Momma! Look the bus!" their mother turned her attention to her youngest child and began celebrating with her. Darcy looked up the block where the bus approached like an evil dragon coming to swallow the little blue bird whole.

And so it began. Another year she would sit alone on the bus. No one approached her and she didn't reach out. Another year she would eat alone in the corner of the lunch room. Another yes she would sit in class and kept her head down and tried not to be noticed. Another year she would spend recess in the library with her nose in a book, many of which should have been years beyond her understanding, instead of outside in the sunshine.

It was better this way, she thought. Around her they chatted happily amongst themselves, dozens of kids whose names she didn't know or care to know. We're only going to move again, she told herself, I can't have friends because I'll move. If I have friends it'll only be harder. I can't afford the attachment.

The little bird couldn't care.


	3. The Hawk

**rewrote and split up the first chapter, this flows much better. so you may have already read this. sorry about that 3**

* * *

"Ugh the bus," Sheila muttered as they stood at the end of their driveway waiting to be picked up. "I hate that bus."

"You're in sixth grade," Fallon groaned. "You have it so easy, you have no idea."

"You think so now," Sheila nearly shouted at him. "You already know what I'm going to have to deal with. When you were my age you thought this was hard!"

"Just be thankful you don't have Mr. Grayson," Darcy sighed running a hand through her hair. "He was an ass."

"Isn't he retired?" Fallon asked kicking a rock around the sidewalk.

"Did he?" She frowned, "He was an old shit so maybe. Maybe he died; good fucking riddance."

The bus turned the corner onto their road and Sheila moaned, "I just want to go back to sleep, it that too much to ask?" Neither of them answered as the bus they'd ridden for six years rattled up the road. The thing was so damn old Darcy was surprised it wasn't a safety threat.

Just as it groaned to a halt in front of them the neighbor's door flew open. The house had just been sold after belonging to an elderly couple with a mean little mutt. The woman had insisted it was a schnauzer but Darcy was convinced it was born in the very depths of hell and the devil was its mother.

A boy, whose age she couldn't quite place, with white blond hair came racing out. His red plaid button up shirt was only half on and his belt was undone, forcing him to hold up his pants as he raced towards them. Darcy instinctively hung back a little, forcing the driver to wait.

"Freak's back," one girl shouted as she boarded. "Nobody look her in the eye, it'll kill your soul and you'll end up just as freakish as her." Darcy didn't look at them as they giggled; she kept her eyes on her shoes before she reached her usual seat in the middle of the bus and put her backpack in the pace next to her.

The boy climbed onto the bus a moment later, still dressing himself as he walked along the aisle looking for a seat.

"Lookin good there, new kid! There's a lot of sex appeal in coming to school half-dressed," a different girl shouted, receiving a collection of giggles from her friends.

"I'm ready when you are sweetheart," he smirked back as he finished the last button on his shirt. "Wanna take it to the back seat?"

"Pervert!"

"Just calling you out on your bull shit," he shrugged. "Besides I would never get into bed with a skank like you. No offence, but you aren't worth catching whatever disease you carry." Darcy couldn't see the girls face but she imagined a look of shock and anger that gave her a little bit of satisfaction.

The boy looked around for a seat and Darcy ducked her head. Don't choose me, she silently begged as she nervously bit her lip. Go sit next to Fallon; you're about the same age… I think. She frowned eyeing him from the corner of the eye. He looked young in the face but his body was much more mature than that. Nice broad shoulders and a trim waist, she couldn't see them but she imagined the pectorals and abs the guy must have and damn he was fine.

"Is this seat taken?" She looked up into eyes so green she was instantly transported back to that meadow her family once visited. She was that little girl watching the clouds and seeing the blue birds and he was the warm grass around her, towering his way to the sky.

"Uh… no," she mumbled quickly looking away.

"Great," she could hear the smile in his voice as she grabbed her bag and he sat down. "I'm Gavin Long."

She nodded, her eyes cast down to her lap where she nervously twisted the ring around her thumb. "I'm Darcy, Darcy Findlay."

"Darcy," he frowned looking up at the roof of the bus. "That means dark one right?"

"Yes," she nodded shortly, "and Gavin means white hawk."

"You know your names," he smirked.

She shrugged, "I've looked up a few."

"Well Darcy I should thank you," he smiled at her. "Without you I would have missed the bus and on the first day of school that would have been humiliating."

She gave him a half-smile, "Too bad you still forgot your backpack." He paused looking around before a look of dread washed over his face.

"Fuck, fucking damn it," he cursed. "Every god damn time."

"You forget it often then?" She questioned as he pulled out his phone. He didn't answer as he turned to the aisle and called someone. Darcy sighed heavily and turned to the window.

"Scared off the new kid already freak?" Darcy cringed and sank further into her seat. This is why you shouldn't have sat next to me, she thought. You don't understand, you don't know the dominos you just tipped over and hell I'll be put through.

Gavin hung up the phone and turned to face the back, "Jesus Christ, will you shut the fuck up? No one is impressed; you're just proving what a bully you are." He turned back towards Darcy with an apologetic smile and she stared at him with wide eyes. "Something on my face?"

"No," she shook her head, "no, sorry.

He frowned at her for a moment before shrugging and holding up his phone, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to blow you off I just needed to make sure my mom go my backpack to school for me. It has my inhaler and if I don't have it, it could get pretty bad for me."

"You have asthma then," she raised an eyebrow. "How was running for the bus?"

He chuckled, "My heart is still pounding and my lungs feel a little tight."

"Oh you're fine," she rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile, "nothing a little dirt can't fix."

"Did you're parents say that too?" he asked with wide eyes. "Mom I have a cut: go rub some dirt on it. Mom I have a broken leg: go rub some dirt on it-"

"Mom I'm missing a limb: go rub some dirt on it you'll be fine," she said with a small giggle and he laughed harder.

"Damn, your mom must be heartless," he choked out. "My parents drew a hard-line and missing limbs."

"Your parents haven't reached the level of not caring that my parents have," she smiled and shrugged, "but don't worry I'm sure they'll get there in time." They talked the ride to school and continued to talk before classes forced them apart. It was a rare experience, having a nice conversation with someone. But she found talking to Gavin as easy as breathing.

She tried, she tried so hard not the get her hopes up. She tried not to get attached to his boy. But when lunch rolled around and she took her usual seat alone in the corner she found herself looking for him. This boy with the white blond hair could change everything for her and she knew it.

"Hey," he said sliding into the seat across from her. "Can I sit here or do you have friends coming?"

"Friends?" she laughed bitterly, "uh- no, no friends. Not really an area I'm familiar with."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, "Because from the talk we had this morning I would have though making friends came as a second nature to you."

"This morning was the exception to the rule," she said with a half-smile. "Speaking of which, you should go."

He frowned, "you don't want me here?"

"Well I do," she sighed, "but if you sit with me you'll live to regret it. I'm kind of an outcast for a reason."

"I'm not afraid of them," he said nodding towards the crowd of kids. "And you shouldn't be either."

Why shouldn't the Little Bird fear the Birds of Prey, she thought but gave him a smile and nodded. Why shouldn't she be weary that they'll tear her to pieces? They always have in her brief encounters that left her bloody and scared. Now the Hawk, who was so much bigger and stronger than her, was trying to get her to stand up to them.

The Little Bird allowed herself to care.

* * *

"YOU ARE SUCH A FREAK!" a girl screamed down the hall after her but Darcy didn't look back. Fuck you bitch, she thought as she flipped the girl off over her head. People stared at her as she walked down the halls to her locker.

It was the beginning of October during her senior year and it was the first time since freshmen year she would be facing the school alone. Gavin, who turned out to be a year older than her, had graduated and was off to college in the northern part of the state. He'd promised to call and come home a lot but she'd only received a few texts in the six weeks he'd been gone. He said it was because of his new girlfriend, Amanda or whatever. Apparently she was really needy, always trying to get his attention and he would forget to call.

Darcy didn't like her. She'd never met her but she already bore a spiteful hate for the girl. She didn't say anything to Gavin, he was happy and it wasn't her place. If he liked her then Darcy could tolerate her continued interference in their friendship.

But, with it being nearly two weeks since his last text, Darcy was starting to feel like her one friend, the one person she desperately needed, was avoiding her. The birds of prey could smell her fear, her weakness, and their torment had reached new levels. She tried to stay strong but, without the Hawk there to protect her, the little bird was drowning.

I can do this, she thought. But she knew it was just another pretty lie.

She opened her locker after school and trash rained down on her, staining her new white hooded poncho that had been a gift from Gavin. Anger bubbled inside her chest and she clenched her fists. Deep breaths, she reminded herself, you don't have to be afraid of them. He said so, he promised. Swallowing hard she grabbed her books; stuffed them into her messenger bag and shut her locker.

She walked home, avoiding the kids on the bus whose torment she refused to deal with today. She found Monday's were always the hardest since the Birds of Prey had all weekend to come up with way to torment her. One year, she told herself. Then I'll be off to college and out of this place, one year… I can do it.

She turned onto her street and heard a commotion. She looked up to see a flash of blond hair before it disappeared into his car and pulled out the driveway. She frowned as she watched him driving away while his parents waved after him. He passed by and didn't even glance in her direction.

"Mr. and Mrs. Long!" she shouted running up to them, "was that Gavin?"

"Of course," his mother smiled as his dad walked inside. "He was here visiting all weekend and doesn't have classes today so he stayed a little longer."

"He was here… all weekend?" she whispered as her life line frayed further.

"Yes…." she frowned, "you didn't know dear?"

She shook her head, "No… he doesn't tell me much these days."

The woman sighed, "He's always been very out of sight out of mind, my son, but I'm sure if you call him he'll be happy to hear from you. He told us you don't text him or call him anymore. well I have to go, dinner is in the over, have a good day, dear." She turned and walked inside, leaving Darcy, out in the cold fall air, alone with nothing but a hollow feeling in her chest.

"I call him," she whispered to no one, "he doesn't pick up… I text him… and he doesn't answer." She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, all she knew was the pain that spread over her body as she processed this. No, she thought, it can't be over, I won't let it be over. Pulling out her phone she dialed his number, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "Come on," she whispered as she wondered into her backyard. "Pick up, pick up…"

"Darcy," his cheerful voice echoed in her ear. "I'm just starting up some studying, can I call you later?"

"Please, don't lie to me," she choked out. "Gavin after everything we've been through please don't lie to me."

"I-I'm not," she could hear the frown in his voice. "Darcy, are you okay?"

"Well when I spent the day getting called a freak, have garbage dumped on me and find out my best friend didn't tell me he was in town, I think I'm entitled to be a little emotional about it." she nearly snapped, "Why didn't you tell me you were in town, Gavin?"

He hesitated, "I-I don't know. I guess I…" he trailed off and her furry grew.

"Just spit it out!"

"I didn't want to have to deal with Darcy drama!" he shouted and she felt the little bird go under. "Alright? Are you happy? I just wanted a weekend at home to be with my family and not deal with your crap."

"My crap?" she demanded.

"Poor Darcy, always getting picked on," he mocked her. "Poor Darcy, she didn't do anything to deserve this-"

"I don't do anything-"

"Exactly," he shouted, "you let yourself be a target! You don't do anything to stop it!"

"Gavin-"

"And once I got here and I didn't have to hear about it every day was like a breath of fresh air."

She tried to swallow the lump rising in her throat, "All those times you forgot to call, or text, you said it was because of your girlfriend."

He was silent.

"Does Amada even exist?"

There was another pause, "No."

She was silent for a moment as her hand balled into a tiny fist, "I tried to tell you…" she whispered. "Your first day here I told you not to sit with me."

"Darcy-"

"You should have listened," she growled into the phone as she hung up and marched into her house. She ripped off the stained poncho; tossing it in the trash as she passed before making her way to her room and locking the door.

The Hawk had returned to the Little Bird and pulled her from the water. but once on land the hawk started to attack the little bird. The Hawk, who made her start to care, showed her why she shouldn't have. But the Hawk was smarter than the Birds of Prey; he didn't just blindly swipe, he targeted the spots that would cripple her.

The Hawk clipped the Little Bird's wings and left her as lunch to the Birds of Prey.

The Little Bird would never fly or care again.


	4. I'd Rather Live

A young robin, just learning to fly, hopped along the cobble stone path. He paused to peck at the ground, seeing something Darcy didn't as she watched him. The Young Robin, whose feathers were still spotted and not yet the bright red of a full adult's, flapped his wings a few times as he hopped along. For a moment Darcy wondered if he knew how to fly, but then he spread his wings and took off into the nearby bushes where his nest most likely was. Of course The Young Robin was ready to fly, she should have never doubted him to begin with.

"Darcy!" Sheila called from across the courtyard. "Where have you been? We were looking for you!"

"I've been here," she smirked sitting up straight on one of the many decorative rocks in the area. "I told Mom I would find you later."

"Well she must not have heard you, she went into a panic when she turned around and you were gone." She muttered, irritated with this whole situation. "She made me go look for you."

She raised an eyebrow, "why didn't she just call?" she asked holding up her phone.

"Because she's old and doesn't understand how to use technology and not inconvenience her youngest daughter who was about to get the cute tour guides number." She folded her arms over her chest.

Darcy laughed, "Sorry La, but I don't think you're his type."

"Why? He was checking out the cute custodian wasn't he? God knows I was," she sighed lustily. "I didn't know minimum wage could look so fine-"

"Uh no," she chuckled cutting off her sister and holding up a torn off corner of brochure, "he passed it to me shortly after we pass the library."

"That was like two steps into the tour!" She protested.

Darcy scrunched up her nose, "I know; I suspect he recognizes me from my work."

Sheila groaned as she sat next to Darcy on the rock, "I hate competing with an underwear model."

"Oh you love me," she laughed bumping the younger woman with her shoulder.

"Yeah but your profession makes my sex life nearly nonexistent," she sighed resting her head on Darcy's shoulder.

"Well you can rest happy knowing you've gotten more than ever have," Darcy laughed, "underwear model or not."

"Oh please," Sheila rolled her eyes. "You and Gavin were bumping uglies on a regular basis and everyone knew it." Darcy didn't say anything as she stood up and Sheila nearly fell off the rock. "Hey! What the hell?" she demanded jogging to catch up with her sister who was marching across the courtyard.

"We should get back to the tour," Darcy smiled back as the younger woman. "Mom's got to be going out of her mind. They should be at the cafeteria right about now so if we cut through the art buildings we can meet up with them before they head to the dorms."

"I sometimes forget that you actually went to college before coming home and declaring it to be beneath you," She said finally catching up with her sister.

"A complete waste of my time," She smirked, "that whole semester was nothing but annoying."

"Because your new career path is going to get you so far in life." She rolled her eyes as they entered the art building.

"It's temporary," Darcy laughed as her sister's jab. "Till I figure things out."

"What is it you even want to do by the way?" Sheila asked before pausing in the doorway of a room with an attractive male standing stark naked at the head of the class.

It was Darcy's turn to roll her eyes as she dragged Sheila away, "I don't know," she answered her sister's forgotten question. "I honestly don't know."

They caught up with their parents right at the boy was finishing up the tour. He left them to their own devices shooting a suggestive wink at Darcy as he left. They waited calmly for Fallon to finish a few last minuet errands before he was officially a graduate. They sat in the cafeteria talking casually when a flash of white blond caught Darcy's attention.

"Findlay's," Gavin greeted them as he approached their table. "Long time no see!"

"Oh Gavin, sweetie," her mother beamed standing up to hug him. The rest of her family stood as well and she slowly got out of her seat. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great Ma'am," he smiled, turning to shake her father's hand.

"Why are you here?" Darcy asked, mustering up as much civility (which was little to none) as she posed her question.

He looked at her, his face softening, "I'm looking to get my masters here. I was just coming to check out the courses-"

"You can do that online," she stopped him.

"Yes well I like to get a feel for campus-"

"Graduate work is all online," she cut him off again. "Why are you really here Gavin?"

He sighed, sliding his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, "Can we talk?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry but talking at this point is about six years too late-"

"Darcy-"

"I wouldn't want to burden you with my 'crap'," she snapped before turning and walking away from the group.

No one followed her and she was thankful for that as she made her way back outside. She walked slowly through the campus, the cool spring wind rushing around her as she paused. Six years ago Gavin turned his back on her and it was nearly the end of Darcy Findlay.

The Little Bird hopped along the ground but unlike the Young Robin she had couldn't fly to the safety of the nest. Her wings had been clipped, she would never fly again. She should have died that day but the Little Bird was stronger than anyone thought. She got up, she fought, and she survived. Because the Little Bird would not die at the hands of the lying Hawk.

She'd rather live than let that happen.


	5. Alone

Darcy made her way back to the court-yard and turned her phone to silent. She didn't want to talk, to anyone. How dare Gavin show up here, and then to lie like he did.

She sat back down on the rock where Sheila had found her at only a short time ago. She pulled the hood of her sweater up and tucked her hands on to her pockets. She just wanted to disappear where Gavin couldn't find her. After she hung up on him that day six years ago she nearly put an end to Darcy Findlay. It just wasn't worth it if the one person she thought she could rely on abandoned her.

But she didn't. She didn't want him to know how much control he had on her. She didn't want him to realize how much power she'd given him. So she did what came natural to her, ducted her head and tried not to draw attention to herself. In the three years she'd known Gavin he never let her hide away from the birds of Prey and their torment got worse. It was like the more she stood up to them the more they made her pay for it.

She stood outside along the back wall of the school a cigarette hanging from her lips as she waited. It was five months after Gavin abandoned her and she was enjoying the spring air. It was cool and calming as she waited, and calm was what she needed to be right now.

"Okay freak you've got a lot of nerve calling me out here," Jay Finnegan said walking towards her with an annoyed look on his pretty face. She'd known him since she transferred to the school and, because of their similar names, were stuck next to each other for the remainder of their school life. Jay was one of the birds of prey and he and Gavin clashed every time they came within ear shot of one another. Jay had never been particularly vicious to her unless Gavin was there but now Gavin was gone and she was becoming desperate.

"Desperate people do desperate things," she muttered knocking the ash off the end of her cigarette.

"You're desperate?" he asked raised an eyebrow, "For what? Everyone knows that you and Long are meeting each other's physical needs."

She didn't react as she turned to meet his eyes, "I haven't spoken to Gavin in months."

He took a step back, "So what? You think I'm gonna help you out now? Sorry I don't do seconds and defiantly not with Long's slut-"

"That's not what I want." She said in a low voice.

"Then what?" he demanded getting louder

She turned away and whispered into the cool spring breeze, "I want to survive."

He paused a moment, "What?"

She looked back at him, "I want to survive my last year here and then go far, far away and never see you or anyone from here ever again."

"Then do it," he sneered.

"I-I can't," she muttered taking another drag of her cigarette. "You and your friends are… making it difficult.

"And what? You think I can make them stop?" he laughed and she turned her whole body to look at him.

"No but they do look to you as their leader, or one of them at least." She sighed looking down at the ground. "I know you all will never stop, not entirely. I just want to go back to being invisible, or something of the like."

He studied her, "What makes you think I'll help you?"

"I don't know if you will," she admitted, "that's why I'm asking. I know I mean nothing to you. if anything you hate me because I was friends with Gavin; but you should know that, that's over. I hate him as much as you."

"That doesn't change anything."

"I know, but it's like I said, I'm desperate." She said looking into his eyes. "I don't want to die but I can't continue to live like this."

His eyes went wide, "Wait what?"

She frowned and cocked her head to the side, "What?"

"Who said anything about dying?" he demanded, his voice raising an octave.

It was her turn to yell, "What did you think I meant by surviving?! I'm about two days away from taking as many pills as I can from the medicine cupboard to escape you guys; the birds of prey that circle the flightless bird to tease and torture her."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his fear leaking into his face.

"Did you know the Blue Jay can be considered a bird of prey?" she asked. "You're name sake… is a killer."

"Whoa wait-"

"But not typically," she continued. "I guess it just depends on the bird."

Darcy graduated three months later without another incident.

And then Gavin started to call her. About nine months after he severed their friendship Darcy got a call. On instinct she answered, thinking it was her mom or sister, but the moment she heard his voice she hung up again. She didn't know what he wanted and she didn't care. Over the next year he would attempt to contact her several times a month. He left voice mails she didn't listen to and text she didn't read until eventually she changed her number.

During this time she was also attending the same colleges from which her brother was now graduating. She'd liked the school but the courses were boring and mundane. It was all busy work and a complete waste of her time so she left. She went home and returned to her job at the animal shelter. Nothing changed over the next five years for Darcy and she didn't mind it. She was content with the repetition of her life.

Then things changed. Sheila had taken Darcy shopping for a new wardrobe with the money her parents had given her for her birthday. Sheila was ecstatic. Darcy was less than thrilled, but it turned out to not be all bad. Sheila managed to pick out a new wardrobe that was fashionable and Darcy felt comfortable wearing. Sheila called it "punk-sheik."

On the way out of the mall, wearing one of the outfits Sheila had picked, (A mocha colored half-shirt with a black butterfly printed across her chest, her midriff was left bare to show off her "rockin bod". She wore light blue skinny jeans and black ballet flats. A black flower pin pulled back her hair to "complete the look".) a man stopped them.

"You are gorgeous," he said appraising Darcy with beady brown eyes.

"Um, thanks?" Darcy frowned, not sure what else to say.

Sheila however was quite familiar with this type of attention, "Back the hell off yah creeper. My sister is not interested."

He didn't even blink, "I apologize miss but you mistake my intent. I am happily married and have no intent on perusing your sister. I am but a man with an eye for beauty and I am the co-CEO of an international lingerie company." He turned to the store behind him and smiled, "this location just opened and I wanted to see how it was running."

"I'm sure," Sheila rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Does that work on mot girls?"

He laughed, "no, not a soul I tell ever believes me. But none the less I want to offer your sister...?"

"Darcy," she spoke up.

He smiled, "I want to offer Darcy an employment opportunity. As I said earlier she is a gorgeous girl and I know we are in need of a few more models to promote our brand. Here's the card of our regional manager and this one is my personal line in case something should go wrong."

"Who said-" Sheila began as Darcy politely took the cards

"That is only if Darcy is interested in my offer," he said smiling at the younger girl. "I will respect her wishes of course." Sheila and the man turned to face her and Darcy looked between the too. She knew that she should be the good Christian her mother raised her to be and say no. but personally she never really cared for the whole religion shtick and the look on her sister face told her everything she needed to know about why she was protesting so adamantly.

"Please don't mind my sister," she said to the man. "She's just jealous because you offered it to me and not her."

The man turned his eyes on her, "well she is a lovely girl too but not quite the right figure for lingerie modeling."

"Hey-"

"Enough, La," Darcy silenced her sister. "Let me handle this."

In the beginning she just wanted to tease her sister a little but after her first photo shoot she found that she didn't actually mind the work. Plus the money was wonderful. So she continued to model for the company but turned down her coworkers invitations to parties or events. She was there for her job and that was all.

Gavin started emailing her. He would attach his favorite photos of her and comment on how she seems to be doing well. He would send her letters about how sorry and out of line he was. She continued to ignore him. It got to a point where she would just throw the letters in the fireplace when she saw them. Soon Sheila caught on to the amount of hatred Darcy had for her former best friend and she started intercepting the letters before her sister saw them. Sheila never stood up for her sister when she was being bullied and now that she was older it was her biggest regret. Doing this, hiding and burning the letters, was the only thing she could think to right what she did wrong. Because when Darcy felt like she had no one Sheila should have been there to show her she wasn't.

To Darcy the world had started to fall into chaos. With the change of the Little Birds feathers the other birds suddenly accepted and tried to gain her attention. Didn't they know they were too late? She didn't care anymore if they accepted her or not. She'd come to terms with her isolation and there was nothing they could do to change her mind.

As she sat on the rock, in the middle of the courtyard of the college her brother was graduating from, she reaffirmed that knowledge in her mind. Darcy was alone for a reason.

Being alone is what The Little Bird had, being alone protected her.


	6. The Raven and The Falcon

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing out here alone?" a familiar voice chuckled and she turned to see Fallon strolling towards her rock. Her brother had never been and particular hurry, he was famous for his long, lazy strides down the halls of the High School back home. She smirked as he approached with that familiar pace, some things never changed.

"Avoiding reality," she answered him as she lowered her hood. "Speaking of which did you turn in your paper work?"

"Of course, _Mom_," he rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to her.

"Be prepared for her questions," Darcy warned. "She's not especially happy with you since you have called in weeks."

"I know," he ran a hand though his messy red locks. "That's part of the reason I've been wandering the campus for the last half an hour. Speaking of avoiding, what reality are you running from? I thought things were going well with that new job."

"The job is fine," she sighed looking down at her feet. "it has nothing to do with that."

He gently bumped her shoulder with his, "Then what?"

She turned her head to look into her brothers clear blue eyes. Honest eyes she thought rubbing her hands together. "Gavin is here."

He nodded, looking out across the courtyard, "Oh, that."

She raised an eyebrow, "You knew?"

"I saw him this morning," he admitted, "we didn't speak but I knew why he was here and I knew he was here to see you."

Her chest felt tight, "and you didn't think to give me a heads up?"

He held his hands out, his palms up as he gave a little shrug, "I didn't really have time. I did need to get the paper work finished and turned in. after that I forgot about Gavin."

She nodded, that was reasonable, "I don't know what he wants. After all these years of ignoring him and dodging his calls, I mean… what the hell does he want?"

He quirked his eyebrow, "maybe you should ask him."

"Or not, I like that option better."

He laughed once, "you can do that, but Gavin will still call, and email, and send his letters. I think it's time you stop avoiding and confront him."

Her eyes narrowed, "who are you and what have you done with my stupid snot nose brother?"

He rolled his eyes, letting out another laugh but this one was light and easy, it brought a smile to her face. "He's still here, playing Xbox and chasing you around with boogers-"

"Please don't remind me."

"-but he also has some life experience of his own now," he continued with a smirk, "and a degree in psychology."

"Oh yeah, the reason I'm here in the first place," she chuckled leaning into his shoulder. "My baby bro the college grad, who'da thunk it."

"Not my professors, that's for sure," he laughed. "But that's a story for never, preferably."

"Oh no you don't," she smirked standing up and facing him on the rock. "There is no way you're getting out of spilling everything."

He slid his hands into his pockets as he stood up, towering over his older sister. "I know but that's something else I'm hoping to avoid. Speaking of which, we should go look for them."

She hesitated, "you go; I'm going to spend a little more time avoiding."

"I'll try and get rid of him-"

"No don't worry about it," she said waving him off. "You're right, I have to face him. Just try and keep Sheila from killing him before I get the chance." He agreed and she watched him disappear into one of the nearby buildings before she pulled her hood back but and started walking in the opposite direction.

The little bird had been crippled by the Hawk and she would never fly again. but over the years she'd grown stronger, even flightless she could defend herself. The next time she faced the Hawk she would be ready.

And the Little Bird would cripple the Hawk.

* * *

Darcy made her way through the old science building, it had been nearly a half an hour since she left Fallon and it was time to confront Gavin. Her family was still in the cafeteria with him and she was making her way back there.

"Sherlock Holmes," a voice hissed around the corner and she stopped in her tracks. What was a Sher-something Holmes, she pondered. A name? Maybe but it's a weird one. His/her parents must have hated them. Perhaps that's why they said it with such menace; that menace being the reason she stopped in the first place.

"And you are The Phantom," another man said. "Now that pleasantries are out-of-the-way let's get down to business-"

"You're supposed to be dead." The Phantom or whatever said, his voice slowly losing the tone of spite it had carried.

"I guess you'll just have to try your hand," Sherwood challenged, Shernob? No, it was Sherkey, she thought biting her lip as she inched closer to the corner.

The Phantom laugh, "I don't think you want me to do that, Mate. I am quite good at what I do."

"Oh I know," Shernob mused. "You're success rate is at one hundred percent and no one know what you look like because everyone who sees you, also dies."

She could almost hear the smirk, "you've done your homework I see."

"Oh always."

"Then let's put your knowledge to the test." Darcy heard battle music in her head as he heard shuffling around the corner. There were some grunts and moans as they both landed blows and someone was shoved into one of the glass emergency cases on the wall. After a few more moments of this, just as the battle music was coming to an end, Sherwood laughed.

"I win Phantom," he said and the other man grunted, but it was muffled like his face was pressed to the wall.

"Oh did you?" the man laughed and she heard Sherkey hit the other wall. "Off to hell then, Holmes? So soon?"

Darcy peaked around the corner to see one man slowly sliding down the wall to the floor while another ran off down the hall and in that moment she realized something was very, very wrong here. The man sliding down the wall wasn't faking it like she didn't know she'd thought he was and the man running away had just tried to kill him. She raced to the man in the tan trench coat and crouched down next to him, pulling out her phone to dial nine-one-one as he struggled to say something. Glancing up she saw the other man standing at the end of the hall looking at her. He was familiar but she couldn't place why before he turned and jumped out the first story window.

"Nine-one-one what is your emergency?'

"I-I'm not sure" She said, turning her attention back to her phone. "He's passing out or something! Someone called the Phantom hurt him or something, I'm not sure I was around the corner!" Shernob was struggling for something, his eyes wide with panic as he struggled to reach for something inside his coat pocket. If she wasn't in a panic and he wasn't apparently dying right in front of her she might have taken a moment to appreciate the beauty of his eyes. Bold, strong, clear sea-foam eyes outlined by long dark lashes. He was pale, and getting paler, a thin face with sharp features, namely those frankly dangerous looking cheekbones.

"Paramedics and poison control are on their way," the woman said. "Listen to me sweetie, he's been poisoned by oleander. You need to keep his heart beating."

"How the hell do I do that?!" Darcy demanded. A flash of movement caught her attention and she turned back to the long body before her.

Shernob had pulled a syringe from his jacket pocket and tossed it on the ground next to her. "Sherwood?" She squeaked, dropping the phone to grab the plastic tube. "Or Sherkey, or whatever your name is. What can I do? What does this do?" He was fading fast but was clearly gesturing to his chest. A toned muscular chest she noted thanks to the tight fit of his shirt.

"You have got to be kidding," she whispered looking from the syringe to him before dropping it in her lap. "I am not stabbing you in the heart!" His eyes started to close and his body started to go still. "Shernob?" She shouted putting her hands on his shoulders. "Shernob?!"

He didn't respond hell he didn't move and she reached for the tube. She pulled the cover off the needle, her heart skipping a great at the length. She looked back at Sherkey who was still unresponsive on the ground. "Please, for the love of whatever God will listen, let this work," she took the syringe in both hands and brought it down with every ounce of strength she had. The needle disappeared into his chest and she pushed down on the plunger.

With a gasp of air he sat up straight and Darcy took the moment to reach for her phone. She watched him reach into another pocket and pull out another syringe. He injected it into his leg where she saw a small cut.

"What is happening?' The woman on the phone asked.

"Um yes, hello?" Her voice shook as she spoke. "Yeah he's awake or something."

Shernob snatched the phone from her hands. "Hey!" She shouted as he stood up and walked away from her.

"I'm fine, it was a false alarm." He said into the phone. "My fiancé is just a little skittish because of the news broadcast about that Phantom man. She turned the corner and saw me after someone I owe money to tried to knocked me unconscious. I'm fine now, we're all fine and the phantom person or whatever is not here." And then without letting the operator get in another word he hung up and handed her back the phone.

"What the hell was that?" Darcy asked as he stumbled down the hall.

"That was none of your business." He coughed his deep voice weak as he tried to speak.

"None of my business?" She demanded. "Listen here, Sherkey, without me you'd be dead."

"Lock"

"What?"

"My name, it's Sherlock."

"Whatever you say Shernob but my point remains the same," She ran around in front of him and put her hands on her hips. "As far as I see it you owe me and you can start to repay that debt by explaining what the hell just happened."

He looked at her, his cold eyes eliminating any ounce of bravery she thought she had. She was reminded in that moment that this was a man who went head to head against an assassin if she was to believe what they were saying earlier. A man who was supposed to be dead and you don't fake your death unless you have bad people coming after you. Sherwood- No, Sherlock was a dangerous man.

"What is your name?" He asked in a low tone and she swallowed hard.

"Uh..." shit, what was her name?! "D-Darcy." She choked out.

"Well Darcy," he took a step forward so they were inches apart. "Thank you for indeed saving my life. Now if you really want the information you are demanding I will give it to you and begin to pay my dept."

"I-"

"Or I could keep the information to myself and pay you in full now." He continued leaning down, his breath stirring the strands of hair framing her heart-shaped face. "I'll keep the information to myself and you will not come into harm's way because as you just saw this man is very dangerous and killing you would be almost too easy for him."

She didn't say anything and he stood up straight. "Good choice," he waved her off as he pushed past her to continue down the hall.

"Wait," she spoke up suddenly as she spun around and he paused no more than ten feet away from her. "What if I saw him?"

"What?"

"Before," she said pointing back to her hiding spot. "You two said that everyone who saw him died."

He didn't say anything.

"I saw him, Sherlock," she whispered, her voice shaking as her hand fell to her side. "I'm IN harm's way."

He gave her a thoughtful frown, "Then you should probably pray that he doesn't see it that way." And he walked off without another glance in her direction and Darcy was once again reminded that she was alone.

The Little Bird had crossed paths with a Raven and a Falcon. The Falcon injured the Raven but The Little Bird saved his life. The Raven, in turn, served her up as dinner to The Falcon. The Little Bird would have to save herself.

As she always would.


End file.
